The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an in-vehicle valve system and a solenoid driver, and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, an in-vehicle valve system and a solenoid driver that control a solenoid valve mounted on a vehicle such as a car.
In general, opening/closing of a solenoid valve is controlled by supplying the solenoid with a current or cutting off the current. Therefore, it is required to precisely detect a current input to the solenoid to appropriately control the solenoid valve. Thus, a current control semiconductor device detecting the current input to the solenoid is introduced (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2011-97434).